


No Armour On This Knight (But It's Alright)

by theprincessed



Series: The Sexual Adventures of a 21st Century Married Couple [5]
Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Biphobia, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fist Fights, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Interlude, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Ryan speaks out about comments made towards Daisy and Danny, but then pays the price.Daisy and Danny take care of him in the aftermath.





	No Armour On This Knight (But It's Alright)

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha apparently I lied when I said I wasn't doing unplanned fic for a while, but this grabbed me and wouldn't let go. This is all because of that speculation that Ryan might've injured/broken his nose in the past and my brain run away with that idea to come up with this. Mostly, I think I like injuring Ryan as much as Robert lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Ryan stumbles out the door of the bar after Daisy as she links arms with Danny, probably to try and keep herself upright on her high heels. It'd been her idea to leave when the music was booming and they could barely hear themselves think let alone talk and of course he and Danny had agreed, buoyed by her eagerness to get home. Pleasantly buzzed and still able to feel the heat of his partners' bodies squashed up against him in the crowded bar, Ryan follows as Daisy turns a corner and sways down an alleyway with Danny, gripping onto him for dear life. She narrowly avoids stepping in a puddle and giggles, pushing Danny into the nearest wall with her hand planted to his chest just as Ryan catches up. He leans a palm on the cold brick right by Danny's head in case he gets dizzy from the fresh evening air but also hopefully to look a little bit cool.

It seems to work on Daisy at least as she moves to his side and wraps her arm underneath his leather jacket. She tips her face up to silently demand a kiss and Ryan twists to comply, holding her jaw in both hands as their tongues meet. Alcohol has nothing on the adrenaline and desire he feels when his wife melts beneath his fingers and Danny sticks close, hand to Ryan's shoulder to ground him to the moment, to each other. Daisy's other hand is on his belt and drifting lower to rub at his cock over his jeans when he hears slow footsteps in the distance. He tries to ignore it and sink into the background for a while because he's not ready for this to stop, especially not when Daisy turns his face to Danny's, encouraging them to kiss as she touches them both, but fate has other ideas as the footsteps come closer.

“What the hell's that?” a gruff voice exclaims, obviously to a friend. Ryan freezes, his mouth stops working, but he can't pull away and Danny and Daisy had more to drink than him. “Why they gotta get in my face, sticking their tongues down each other's throats in public? It's disgusting!” His friend says nothing, but it doesn't seem to matter to the first guy. “Ya know what I mean? And what's _she_ doing with a pair of shirt lifters like them? Hey mate, ” he continues, laughter in his voice, “you reckon she's a dyke who can't get laid so she's lookin' for scraps?”

Ryan feels his blood boil as if someone struck a match inside him and it kicks him into action, tearing away from a bewildered Danny and Daisy to catch up to two men who have walked past them, hurling abuse like they've forgotten he and his loved ones can still hear them. He taps the culprit on the shoulder, filled with rage enough to put his shoulders back, chest out, and feels every inch his height and broad frame as the mouthy arsehole turns and, before either of them can blink, Ryan has his hand around the guy's throat and his back against the wall in the alley.

“You wanna try that again?” he dares, getting right in his face. He tightens his grip as the guy splutters and his blunt fingernails scratch ineffectually at Ryan's hand, his friend hovering but not intervening. _Good_ , he thinks viciously. He hopes he's scared shitless right now because Ryan feels like he could do anything with such anger coursing through his veins, watching this prick's face flush red and veins pop. “No? Thought not. Don't you dare ever speak about my wife _or_ my boyfriend like that. Understood?” The guy's mouth twists into a sneer, so Ryan presses harder. “ _Understood_?”

“Ryan, no!” Daisy cries, distracting his attention to see her tottering towards them, tipsy but now distraught and maybe even a little angry herself.

“She's right, just let him go. He's not worth it,” Danny adds softly, arm around her bare shoulders as she shivers, the night no longer fun.

The guilt comes flooding in and Ryan looks between them and the guy, gasping through the pressure on his windpipe. He knows they're right, but he just got so outraged that someone thought they could talk like that and get away with it, with none of them fighting back. Exhaling, he releases his hold and takes a step back, watching the guy crumple pathetically to the ground, coughing and wheezing in grateful breaths. Ryan hopes he made him think twice at least. Flexing his fingers, he starts to return to Danny and Daisy to pull them out of there before he hears heavy boots again, someone running up behind him.

“Watch out!” Daisy warns and instead of ducking, Ryan turns, fooled by his own tactic from earlier.

He expects to be grabbed and shoved, so it's a surprise when he sees the flushed face of the guy contorted in wild, blind wrath just before his fist connects with Ryan's nose. In a split second, he wonders if he looked that frightening from the other side, pinched with unleashed, unchecked emotion, as pain blooms and blood pours. He staggers backwards from the blow and would've crashed into the wheelie bin behind if the guy hadn't landed another punch to send Ryan inelegantly sprawling to the floor. Daisy screams his name as her and Danny rush over and the guy snorts derisively at his feet, his image slightly blurry.

“Amateur,” he spits, looks up to see the cavalry arrive and decides to cut and literally run with his mate.

Daisy's there in an instant, crouching to try and pull him up. “Darling, are you okay?”

“I'll fuckin' find 'em and kill 'em!” Danny growls, pacing close by like he's undecided whether to run after them now or stay here, having apparently caught the rage bug too.

But it's gone from Ryan, leaving him feeling exhausted and sore. The bass of the music next door continues to thump, Saturday night punters blissfully unaware of the alley altercation and Ryan has to agree with his wife's enthusiasm for home.

“No, Dan, don't,” he says, tasting blood and sitting upright with Daisy kissing his temple.

Danny's eyes clear when he looks down and then he's joining them on the cold floor, telling Ryan to pinch his nose to stop the flow of blood. He winces as he obeys, but the touch of Danny's hand on the nape of his neck to lean him forward and Daisy's a comfort buried in his hair is rather nice to focus on for the next ten minutes. Eventually, the bleeding subsides into a caked mess from his nose to his chin, making him look worryingly vampiric. 

“Is it broken?” he asks, voice thick and nasal, as Danny holds his bloodied chin to try and inspect.

He shrugs. “I can't tell, it's swelling pretty bad. That must've been some punch,”

“Two,” he reminds him. “He got lucky knocking me down at all,”

“Oh yeah,” Danny agrees, somewhat sarcastically with a grin.

“Should we take him to hospital?” Daisy asks, pressing another kiss to his head because it's safe to there.

“No,” Ryan shakes his head and tries to get to his feet, “don't be daft. No hospitals. It was just a punch, I'll live.”

Daisy waits for him to stand on shaky legs then throws herself at his chest, arms tight around his middle. “Don't be that stupid again, please. He could've had a knife on him or something!”

In truth, the thought hadn't even entered Ryan's head. He just heard the bullshit spilling out of his biphobic, homophobic mouth and immediately wanted to shut him up. He meant what _he_ said too – nobody speaks about or to his wife or boyfriend like that.

“Sorry, baby,” he says anyway, to calm her fears, “I'll be more careful in future.”

“There won't be a next time in the future,” she vows, squeezing him tight.

He glances up at Danny and they share a smile, understanding that they'd do anything to protect her and what they have.

\---

They arrive back at Ryan and Daisy's after an awkward taxi ride where the driver had taken one look at Ryan's bloodied face and grumbled a warning about not getting any blood on the seats. He tried to keep calm to prevent another nosebleed, but is grateful to finally be able to shut the door on the outside world and sink into their sofa with a tired groan. Daisy disappears as Danny takes a seat next to him then returns quickly, pushing something incredibly cold to his nose before he can react.

“Careful!” he winces, flinching away, “Jesus, what's that?”

“Ice in a towel,” she says, eyes steely with determination to properly take care of him even though it was almost his own fault. “It'll help with the swelling,”

“Listen to your wife like a good boy,” Danny grins.

A little while later and keeping the tea towel pressed to the right side of Ryan's face, Daisy stays kneeling beside him on the sofa and sends Danny to get what they need to clean up the worst of the blood. He squirms when Danny wipes a warm cloth under his nostrils and the pain reverberates into his head, so he lets Daisy take over, her hold firm on his jaw but her touch the better side of gentle. She kisses the corner of his mouth when she's finished and Ryan finds he wants to chase her for a proper one, curling his hand around her hip to draw her close and distracting himself as Danny, the assistant to Daisy's nurse, gets rid of the evidence of his injury. It's hard to breathe and there's a dull ache in the middle of his forehead that's soothed when Daisy kisses his temples again and then his eyelids.

“How do I look?”

“Not like you to fish for compliments,” she giggles.

“No,” Ryan huffs, amused, “I mean, does it look any better?”

“Well, it helps you're not covered in blood anymore. Much prettier.” His eyes snap open and he shivers unpleasantly as her fingertip touches a sore spot at the top of his nose, the right side the worst side in terms of pain. “It's still swollen here, but I'm sure it'll be gone by Monday,”

“Can't have ya looking beaten up on camera when it's not needed, eh?” Danny agrees, coming back empty handed to settle on Ryan's other side.

“It's always needed with Robert,” he snorts then grimaces because he forgot himself for a second.

Danny chuckles and presses what's meant to be a chaste kiss to his jaw until Ryan leans into the touch and Danny's mouth lingers, lowering to his throat to trail kisses there too. Realising what seems to be on the agenda, Daisy follows Danny's lead to see them both lavishing attention on Ryan's neck and he leans his head back on the sofa to give them more room. After their evening took an unexpected turn, this is a welcome consolation and he arches into Daisy's palm flat on his chest and the soft rasp of Danny's beard scratching his clean shaven skin. His mouth parts to help him breathe as Daisy pulls open a couple of buttons on his white shirt and Danny goes in for the kill, his hand coaxing Ryan's cock hard over his jeans. 

For a moment, he sees a flash of the alley, Daisy's hand doing the same and the voice of the brute, but she turns his head into a careful, slow snog to take him out of the memory. He doesn't have to think about it anymore and he gives himself over to his wife and his boyfriend's desires, Danny undoing his belt and Daisy softly pinching the nipple closest to her until his cock is out and he spreads his thighs as best he can with his jeans nearly trapping them closed. 

It's enough for Daisy to straddle one and he wants to press more with his tongue, closer, harder, but his injury prevents him being so fervent. Instead, he sneaks his hand into the gap between his thigh and up Daisy's skirt, feeling her out. She hums in approval against his lips and rocks onto his fingers still outside her underwear and picks up the same rhythm on her as Danny curling a hand around his semi. As she becomes wetter, he grows harder and he's almost got a hand inside her knickers when she teasingly tears away from him and nods at Danny to follow her to the floor. 

Despite being disappointed at the loss of contact, Ryan bucks into Danny's grip as he wanks him off and Daisy shoulders next to Danny, both of them between Ryan's legs. Precome spills from his dick, making the slide easier on Danny's fingers, and Daisy licks her palm quick before joining him, her fist on top of his. Their touch is slightly different and his hips jerk upwards as Daisy twists her hand at the same time as her head bows, mouthing at his balls. Danny has to hold him to the seat with his last available hand and his pleading for mercy with his eyes is futile as his wife nudges Danny and his lips descend on his dick. Hands and mouths on him everywhere, Ryan twists his exposed nipple and groans, his pulse throbbing in his cock currently licked by Danny. With a lewd sound, Daisy straightens to look at Ryan, her fingers wet with his precome and Danny's spit.

“Should I touch him?” she asks Ryan, looking pointedly at Danny's crotch. She grins when he moans needily and, chest heaving, Ryan nods because he's not sure how much longer he can hold on and he wants them to get something out of this too. “Tell you what,” she adds to Danny, taking her hand away from Ryan to stroke his hair, “we can help each other.”

On his knees for Ryan, Danny breathes on his cock as Daisy reaches for his, appreciating how this is getting him off as she pulls down his jeans and underwear enough that he and Ryan match, his erection springing free. Ryan can only see a glimpse of her working arm from here, but the hazy-eyed pleasure on Danny's face with his dick in his mouth and Daisy's hand around his cock tells Ryan enough of the story, complete when Daisy pulls Danny's other hand from him to finish off what Ryan started with her. She bites her lip as Danny moves past her knickers and she tips forward onto Ryan's cock, tonguing up the opposite side to Danny. He's never been blown by two people at once before and he can't keep watching them share him like this, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut as they vocalise what they're doing together, pushing their noises into his wet skin. 

At one point, their lips meet accidentally on the tip of his cock and Ryan grips the sofa and his nipple, listening to Danny gruffly swear and Daisy's high whimpers. Her panting tells him she's come on Danny's fingers and his mouth waters at the thought of tasting her on his skin, but he's too far away and it's torture when he looks at them again, Daisy licking at Danny's hand, until she releases it with a dirty sounding pop and clambers over Ryan to give him a deep, sweeping kiss. He knows she's on a promise to sort Danny out, so gently tugs on her dark hair when she starts to get comfortable on his midsection, still covered by his shirt. She rolls her eyes and complies, swallowing Danny down because it's the quickest, most effective kind of apology for keeping him waiting. 

As the muscle in Danny's cheek twitches, Ryan pushes into his mouth more and edges into his throat. Sucking off and being sucked off, his dark eyelashes flutter and he withdraws to moan through his orgasm, forehead pressed to Ryan's inner thigh. He's still coming in bursts when Daisy pulls back, not caring that he's going to make a mess of himself as she directs his head to Ryan's balls. Somehow, even with her own mouth full, her eyes smile at Ryan as everyone's gazes meet and his body seizes up at them watching him, sitting at his feet, tongues to his balls as he fists his cock and comes, remembering to move his shirt from his stomach just in time. He would've liked to have come in their mouths after such a display of teamwork, but Danny licks at his stomach on his way to collapsing on the sofa beside him and more than makes up for it as he accepts Ryan's kiss with a sleepy smirk. 

Having sobered up well, they right their clothes enough that nothing is hanging out and Daisy cuddles under Ryan's arm. “Better?”

“The best. I don't feel like I've broken my nose anymore,” he lies with a chuckle.

Shaking her head, she smacks the back of her hand against his torso and Ryan guesses that the TLC part of the night is over as she tosses the TV remote to Danny to let him pick what to watch before they fall asleep on the sofa until the early hours then blearily climb the stairs.

It's alright. Maybe he can cheekily squeeze out some more sympathy in the morning, starting with breakfast in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
